reverend_insanityfandomcom-20200216-history
Fan Token
The young man that Fang Yuan purchase all his stuff with 10 Primeval Stone has no name, just "Young Man". he is Rank 1 Middle Stage Cultivation. Three brothers were descendants of this demonic Gu Master refer to Xiong Tu, Xiong Huo, and Xiong Feng, in the past they become subordinate to young man the descendants of young girl in the Fang Yuan previous life story, the one that she help the demonic Gu Master. In current timeline or right now. Because Fang Yuan changed the story. These three brothers, they become Shang Xin Ci subordinate. According to Fang Yuan previous life Three hundred years ago, a demonic Gu Master was heavily injured and fell into the water, eventually saved by a young lady who was at the river. The young girl was very kind, after saving the demonic Gu Master, she placed him in the shed and gave him food to eat daily. After the demonic Gu Master recovered, to thank her kindness, he made a black steel token, carving a "Fan" word. He split the token into two, giving half to the girl while keeping the other half himself. Before the demonic Gu Master left, he instructed the girl. In future, if you have any difficulties, you can go the Dan Huo Mountain's Gui Ku cave, and find me for help. Even after you pass away, this promise will still be effective to the future owner of the half-token. The young girl engraved his words into her heart, but after less than fifty years, there was a huge battle on Dan Huo Mountain, and the volcano erupted, destroying Gui Ku cave. That demonic Gu Master was captured by Tie Clan and thrown into the demon suppression tower. This half-token lost its use after that. It was passed around by the young girl's descendants. Because it involved the demonic path, when the young girl died of old age, she did not reveal the secret to her children, bringing this information to her grave. The young girl's descendants were chased away by the clan, and eventually settled down in Shang Clan city, as the lineage declined. Descendants were untalented and unfilial, after several generations, only this young man remained. This young man was spoiled from young, having a "young master" temper, and loved to gamble, drink, and visit prostitutes. After his parents died, he would rely on selling his family assets from time to time to survive. But one time, during the auspicious market festival, his life changed. Three brothers who were demonic Gu Masters came here to shop, and accidentally found the half-token displayed in the stall. The three instantly became overjoyed, taking out the other half of the token and formed the whole token on the spot. So it turns out, the demonic Gu Master back then had his descendants too. Before he was arrested by Tie Clan, he instructed his descendants, to remember this incident and, if possible in the future, repay that kindness. The three brothers were descendants of this demonic Gu Master, after seeing this token, they immediately explained the matter to this young stall owner, asking him if he needed any help, they would do their best to assist him. This young man was very crafty. He immediately replied, he lacked three subordinates and there was nobody around to help him. The three brothers glanced at each other, before kneeling down together, promising that they would serve the young man for twenty years. They would listen to all of his orders for twenty years, but after that, they would be free. These three brothers were famous in the battle stage, they each had rank three cultivation, and were most skilled in multi battles. The young man relied on the strength of the three brothers, living the next twenty years in luxury. During the period, he asked the three brothers to get food, water, primeval stones for him, and they acceded to all of his requests. But after twenty years, the three brothers repaid the favor and left. He had long forgotten how to work, and was too ashamed to beg, in fact, he did not even restrain himself, continuing to live like a king. Less than half a month later, he died. Of course, all these happened in Fang Yuan's previous life. At the moment, the three demonic Gu Masters have not found the half-token yet. And this token was already in Fang Yuan's hands. As for that young man, who cares if he dies?. According to his memories, this half-token would only be discovered by the three demonic Gu Master brothers next year.